Lazuardi
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou sangat menyukai warna merah. Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki warna biru yang terlalu terang. [Untuk Tetsuya Ran].


**Lazuardi**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi—tapi, cerita ini murni milik saya.

Rating : T

Kali ini, cerita berjudul Lazuardi ini aku persembahkan untuk Tetsuya Ran, yang membuatku kembali bersemangat menulis setelah beberapa hari aku merasa dalam kondisi tidak baik. Juga untuk semuanya, yang sudah mau membaca karyaku di sini. Ah, terimakasih. Nah, Ran, maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan. Tapi, semoga tetap bisa dinikmati.

Jadi, selamat membaca~

* * *

**A**kashi Seijuurou sangat menyukai warna merah. _Merah._

Warna merah sangat menggambarkan dirinya. Dia yang berambut sewarna merah. Irisnya yang memancarkan merah tajam—belang satu warna kuning keemasan. Merah yang gagah dan berani. Merah yang kental dan pekat. Merah yang dominan. Merah penguasa.

_Merah. Merah. Merah._

Dan karena Akashi menyukai warna merah, selalu ada sesuatu yang lain. Yang selembut kapas basah tercebur ke laut musim panas. Selalu ada yang menjadi warna biru di kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou. Warna biru yang terlalu terang untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Warna biru yang terlalu kontras dengan warna merahnya.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou juga menyukai hal yang disebut sebagai cinta.

Ah, cinta. _Cinta. Cinta. Cinta._

Akashi Seijuurou mengenal cinta dengan sangat baik. Selayaknya dia mencintai warna biru kelewat terang yang menyusup diam-diam dalam merahnya.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya memainkan sedotan yang menancap di _cup _berisi minuman kesukaannya—_vanilla milkshake, _tanpa berminat untuk menyesap minuman itu barang sedikit. Ah, jarang sekali, ya. Jujur saja, pikiran Kuroko sedang campur aduk, berkabut, dan tidak bagus. Sementara itu, di hadapannya, Akashi Seijuurou menyantap _burger _dengan elegan.

"Tidak diminum, Tetsuya?" Akashi buka suara. Tangannya membersihkan sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu. Ah, gerakannya luwes sekali.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko singkat. Matanya menatap _cup _minuman dengan berbagai hal tumpang tindih di kepalanya.

Akashi Seijuurou menarik seringai. "Seperti bukan kau saja, Tetsuya." Kepalanya meneleng, menatap Kuroko lebih jeli. "Katakan."

Sepasang iris berwarna secerah langit bergulir menatap Akashi lekat. "Apanya, Akashi-kun?"

Hembusan napas kasar. Akashi Seijuurou menyimpan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ditatapnya Kuroko dengan angkuh, seperti biasa. "Yang sedang kau pikirkan, apalagi."

Tidak menjawab. Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi dengan pandangan rumit. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya. Otaknya sudah sempit dijejali berbagai hal. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menceritakan yang ada dalam pikirannya pada Akashi. Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula, lihatlah, Kuroko bergerak-gerak gelisah dan sepertinya, tremor melanda.

"Kau tahu," kata Akashi menjeda. Tatapannya menguliti Kuroko Tetsuya sepenuhnya, membuat si biru cerah itu semakin tremor. "Aku tidak suka menunggu. Sudah kubilang, ceritakan, Tetsuya. Ini perintah."

Kuroko mencuri oksigen takut-takut. Dia ingin memaki, menyumpah serapah Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi, mana sanggup, kan? Melepas fakta bahwa tidak ada orang yang berani mengoceh seenaknya pada Akashi Seijuurou—terlebih memaki Akashi, dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak akan mampu membuat ekspresi wajah dan suara yang mendukung, Kuroko benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Ah, kapan, ya, dunia ini akan berubah menjadi adil?

"Tetsuya."

Dan suara berat khas Akashi Seijuurou menampar Kuroko Tetsuya berkali-kali. Dadanya berdetak tidak keruan. Bukan debaran, maaf saja. Tapi denyutan-denyutan yang merambah seluruh tubuhnya. Denyutan-denyutan menyakitkan yang membuat Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa mual.

Oh, demi apapun, Kuroko benar-benar merasa nyeri dan ingin muntah.

Ya Tuhan, demi apapun, Akashi bisa terbakar kesabarannya yang menipis.

"Tet—"

"A-Akashi-kun," sela Kuroko gelagapan. Bingung harus beramal suara atau menelan gumpalan yang mendesak ingin dimuntahkan. "Be-begini—"

"Kau menyelaku."

Tuhan, jangan membuat Kuroko semakin ingin meledak. Pikirannya sudah penuh sesak. Denyutan itu menyerangnya tanpa henti dan menyakitkan. Gumpalan datang berkali-kali ingin dimuntahkan. Tremor melanda tanpa tahu Kuroko mati-matian tetap datar. Getir, gelisah, cemas, sudah menguasai. Lihat, bagaimana cara Kuroko mengendalikan semuanya?

Oi, Akashi, berhentilah bersikap absolut begitu. Apa kau tega melihat Kuroko yang sudah kelewat kepayahan itu mati di tempat?

"Aduh," ucap Kuroko ambigu. Heh, kata macam apa itu, Kuroko? Tidak bisa diartikan. Kau memang payah, Kuroko. Demi apa, melihat Akashi yang menatapnya tepat di mata membuat gejolak-gejolak aneh merayap pelan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Siapapun, tolong Kuroko yang bisa langsung mati kapan saja.

"Sudahlah," kata Akashi akhirnya. Dia menyerah. Membujuk Kuroko berbicara semakin membuatnya terasa bodoh saja. Lagi pula, Akashi sudah tahu Kuroko tidak akan berbicara. Tidak akan semudah itu. Akashi juga sudah tahu Kuroko akan mengeksekusi berbagai hal ketika berbicara pada Akashi. Menghilangkan beberapa detail cerita dan memilah-milah mana yang sebaiknya dikatakan pada Akashi, mana yang tidak, dan jangan lupa, Kuroko juga pasti mempertimbangkan banyak hal untuk setiap hal yang diucapkan dan apa reaksi Akashi nantinya.

Akashi tahu. Akashi paham. Lagi pula, apa yang tidak Akashi tahu dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Akashi bahkan bisa membaca Kuroko seperti tengah membaca buku. Akashi absolut. Dia selalu menang dan selalu benar. Kenyataannya memang begitu adanya.

"Kau ada waktu kapan-kapan, Tetsuya?" Akashi tidak melepaskan jeratan matanya dari Kuroko. "Aku ingin datang ke rumahmu."

Kuroko langsung tegang di kursinya. Punggungnya menegak. Dia sudah stress dan pertanyaan Akashi sukses membuat Kuroko untuk berpikir cara cepat untuk mati. Demi apapun, dari sekian macam pertanyaan, pernyataan, dan perintah dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, hanya ada dua yang selalu sukses membuat Kuroko kelabakan—takut sekaligus khawatir; _apakah Kuroko ada waktu _dan _Akashi yang ingin menyambangi rumahnya. _Karena keduanya bisa memberikan banyak arti. Dan bagi Kuroko, artinya selalu buruk dan berakhir bencana. Sungguh.

"Aku...," kata Kuroko menjeda. Bingung mencari alibi yang pas. "Sepertinya, tidak. Maksudku iya, aku ada aca—"

"Jam delapan bagaimana?" potong Akashi. "Besok malam."

Kuroko mengeluarkan napas berat. Akashi bersuara, perintah dikeluarkan, Kuroko kalah telak.

"Oke, Akashi-kun."

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou begitu menyukai warna merah. Semakin pekat warna merah, semakin Akashi menyukainya. Semakin banyak warna merah yang dilihatnya, semakin Akashi mencintainya.

Seperti sekarang, dalam seluruh jangkauan matanya, semuanya terlihat sewarna merah yang Akashi harapkan. Jadi Akashi menyeringai dan mengangguk-angguk senang. Puas dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Cukup, Akashi-kun."

Bola mata Akashi bergerak, menatap Kuroko yang sedang duduk bersimpuh. "Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya marah. Marah besar. Dia tidak pernah suka Akashi datang ke rumahnya. Karena hal yang sudah terjadi inilah, yang tidak pernah ingin dirasakan Kuroko. Kuroko ingin memukul Akashi sampai tangannya sendiri patah. Kuroko ingin memaki Akashi sampai suaranya habis. Kuroko ingin melenyapkan Akashi. Kuroko ingin menghapus warna merah yang selalu disukai Akashi.

Tapi toh, Kuroko tidak bisa. Apa yang bisa dilakukan warna biru untuk mengalahkan warna merah? Biru milik Kuroko terlalu terang. Tidak sanggup menenggelamkan merah milik Akashi yang semakin sempurna.

Ah, hidup memang tidak adil. Terlebih, untuk hidup seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko menatap ibunya yang berlumuran darah tergeletak di lantai, lalu bergulir menatap ayahnya yang bernasib sama. Ah, Kuroko rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Sudah cukup dia terluka melihat mayat paman dan bibinya kemarin. Mana sanggup lagi Kuroko melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah itu. Dan juga, bonus siaran langsung proses pembunuhan di depan matanya. Lalu matanya bergulir menatap Akashi yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ada pisau berlumur darah di tangan Akashi. Kuroko mual, ingin muntah. Kuroko nyeri, ingin menangis. Kuroko marah, ingin memaki Akashi.

Ditatapnya Akashi dengan tatapan nyalang. Lengkap dengan titik air di sudut mata. "Kenapa Akashi-kun melakukannya!?" Tanpa sadar, Kurkoko menjerit. "Kemarin sudah paman dan bibiku. Kenapa ayah dan ibuku juga?!" tambahnya lagi. Sama sekali tidak terima. "Akashi-kun pikir—"

"Apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi menekuk lutut, berjongkok di hadapan Kuroko yang duduk bersimpuh. "Kau mau bilang aku berpikir apa?"

Kuroko mencoba mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek tidak keruan. Pun dengan gejolak-gekolak amarah yang siap membuncah dan membakarnya habis. "Tidak." Kuroko mengambil napas. Meredam emosi sebisanya. Toh dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Akashi kalau dia dalam mode marah besar dan memaki-maki tidak jelas. Kalau itu terjadi, Akashi bisa mengeluarkan perintah, dan Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah. "Kenapa Akashi-kun melakukannya? Kenapa membunuh mereka?"

Akashi menyeringai. "Karena ada beberapa hal. Boleh kujawab lengkap , Tetsuya?" Anggukan singkat Kuroko membuat Akashi menyeringai lagi. "Alasan yang pertama, karena aku mencintai Tetsuya." Kuroko mendengarkan dengan cermat, Akashi melanjutkan. "Alasan yang kedua, karena aku mencintai Tetsuya, aku mencintai orang yang berhubungan dengan Tetsuya. Orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling Tetsuya, dicintai dan mencintai Tetsuya pula.

"Alasan yang ketiga, karena aku sangat menyukai warna merah. Alasan yang keempat, sebagai wujud rasa cintaku pada orang yang dicintai dan mencintai Tetsuya serta kecintaanku pada warna merah, mereka harus mati. Mereka harus mati dan menunjukkan warna merah yang paling aku suka; darah. Yah, seperti itulah, Tetsuya. Bagaimana?"

"Hanya karena itu?!" seru Kuroko tidak percaya. "Gila. Akashi-kun sudah gila!"

"Memang," jawab Akashi enteng. Ditariknya sebuah seringai. "Aku sudah gila semenjak tahu aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah dia harus menjerit kolosal, menampar Akashi bolak-balik, atau menceburkan diri ke bak mandi sampai kehabisan napas. Kuroko sudah terlalu frustrasi dan tidak mampu berpikiran jernih. Tapi yang jelas, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Akashi sebenarnya?

"Dan karena kau sudah membuatku gila, kau harus membayarnya dengan—"

_Apa?! _Kuroko menjerit dalam hati.

"—mati bersamaku juga malam ini, Tetsuya."

_Mati? _Kuroko mengulangi. Oh. EEHHH? MATI?!

"Mana mungkin, kan, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko tidak percaya.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya singkat. "Kenapa? Kau berpikir itu tidak mungkin, Tetsuya?" Seringai Akashi semakin menjadi. "Padahal itu mungkin saja, Tetsuya. Sangat mungkin, malah."

"Ta-tapi...," kata Kuroko menjeda. Kosong. Pikiran Kuroko mendadak kosong. "Mana mungkin—eh?"

Kuroko yakin dia merasa sesuatu menekan perutnya. Ketika Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, dia melihat warna merah tercetak jelas di bajunya. Detik selanjutnya, Kuroko terbatuk. Darah memercik, membasahi telapak tangan Kuroko yang menutupi mulutnya dengan cepat.

"A..kashi..kun?" Niat ingin mendapat jawaban, Kuroko malah dibuat terkaget-kaget dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sosok Akashi di hadapannya tengah mencabut pisau yang menancap di dada kiri Akashi sendiri, tepat di jantung. "A..Aka—"

"Lihat, Tetsuya? Semuanya mungkin," sela Akashi, sedikit kepayahan.

Kemeja sewarna hitam yang dipakai Akashi memunculkan warna merah pekat. Kuroko merasa sakit luar biasa, kaget, sekaligus tidak mengerti. Terlebih dengan bau anyir dan amis darah yang menguar di udara, Kuroko tidak bisa membayangkan apa-apa lagi. Toh dia juga akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Aku masih punya alasan, Tetsuya. Mau mendengar?"

Di sela-sela menahan sakit, Akashi bersuara. Di sela-sela kebingungan, nyeri di perut, dan darah yang tidak mau berhenti, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Karena aku mencintai Tetsuya, aku juga harus mati bersamamu." Akashi menampilkan seutas senyum hangat yang langsung berubah menjadi garis kesakitan. "Aku suka warna merah, suka darah. Tapi aku lebih suka warna biru cerah milik Kuroko Tetsuya."

Di malam yang mendingin, Akashi Seijuurou merasa bahagia bisa melihat semua sewarna merah pekat yang diharapkannya. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya, merasa senang bisa menaklukan warna merah sempurna milik Akashi walau tidak sanggup melenyapkannya.

Pada dasarnya, mereka adalah gugusan lazuardi. Entah itu berwarna biru muda sewarna langit atau sewarna biru kemerah-merahan, mereka adalah hamparan yang luas. Yang menampung keduanya. Tidak peduli itu merah atau biru atau bahkan bias keduanya. []

* * *

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai selesai.

Omong-omong, Ran, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena cerita ini... yah, seperti inilah. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan. Tapi, kalau kau ingin dibuatkan lagi, bilang saja padaku.

Dan untuk semuanya, sekali lagi, aku mengucapkan terimakasih. Untuk _typo _dan kesalahan lain, aku minta maaf sekali, ya. Omong-omong, aku menerima masukan. Sangat menerima. Tidak peduli dalam bentuk saran, kritikan, atau apalah itu. Jadi, katakan saja padaku.

Salam, Nairel.


End file.
